Papá
by Selector18
Summary: Reto por el día del padre. #AU #KiriAsu


**Papá**

* * *

" _Kazuto..."_

Caminaba descalzo por el pasillo de la casa solo con unos pantalones puestos y con el torso expuesto en esa agradable y fresca mañana de primavera.

Era temprano y acababa de despertar por lo que aun se encontraba algo somnoliento,pero al encontrarse solo en aquella gran cama de la habitación que compartía con su amada esposa Yuuki Asuna o como hacía casi ya dos años se llamaba, para el orgullo y emoción de él, Kirigaya Asuna,decidió salir de la comodidad que le brindaban las blancas sabanas en su busca. Pero ni bien puso un pie fuera de la habitación,escuchó que alguien lo llamaba desde algún lugar de aquella casa.

" _Kazuto..."_

A medida que se acercaba a la sala, la voz se hacía mas clara. Pero por mas que se esforzara por reconocerla no lo conseguí una voz masculina que jamás había escuchado en su vida, pero que sin embargo se escuchaba cálida y llena de ternura al pronunciar su nombre. Casi hasta podía percibir cierto tono de nostalgia en el.

Pero Kazuto siguió caminando lentamente, tratando de asomarse un poco hacia aquella habitación de la cual provenía la voz para poder verde quien se trataba.

" _kazuto...¿Cómo estás?"_ \- se escuchó mas alegre. El pelinegro terminó por entrar completamente a la habitación pero esta se encontraba totalmente vacía.

\- Asuna... estas aquí? - preguntó esperando la respuesta por su parte. Pero en su lugar, aquella voz volvió a escucharse.

" _Cuanto has crecido, hijo"..._

-¿Papá? - insistió el joven, esperando que esta vez sea el señor Minetaka quien respondiera.

Otro momento de silencio pasó mientras Kazuto se dirigía a adentrarse,esta vez a la cocina. Ya que, teniendo en cuenta la hora, seguramente ahí si podría encontrar a Asuna preparando un delicioso desayuno como todas las mañanas y sí también le preguntaría si ella había oído esa extraña voz al igual que él, o tal vez, pudiera ser que ella estuviera atendiendo a sus padres que habían llegado de visita inesperadamente.

Y cuando estaba por tomar la perilla de la puerta, esta se abrió sola,ocasionando que Kazuto se exaltara un poco por la repentina acción de la persona del otro lado. Al levantar la vista y justo como esperaba, pudo ver a Midori y a Minetaka saliendo de la habitación,ambos con una sonrisa radiante en sus labios.

-Oh... Kazu kun... ¿cómo estas?

-Hace tanto que no nos vemos – fueron los respectivos saludos departe de ambos, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rostros.

El pelinegro, ignoró la pregunta y continuó – ¿me estabas llamando,papá?

Los señores Kirigaya se miraron extrañados el uno al otro, como buscando una respuesta para lo que Kazuto acababa de decir – de que hablas Kazu? - cuestionó Midori mirándolo confundida.

-Eh?.. ¿acaso papá no estaba llamándome hace un instante? -respondió apuntando hacia Minetaka.

Los dos adultos volvieron a mirarse y luego sonrieron - aaaaahhhh... -dijeron al unisono captando lo que Kazuto trataba de decir pero antes de que pudieran decir algo Asuna apareció detrás de los esposos Kirigaya.

-Kazuto kun, que bueno que ya despertaste – sonó la dulce voz dela muchacha, luego le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y lo envolvió en un abrazo el cual el correspondió gustoso – ten – la joven le extendió una playera para que se cubriera.

Para cuando se la hubo puesto, los cuatro habían ido a la sala para sentarse y tomar el desayuno un poco mas cómodos volvió a preguntar- y bien?... ¿por qué hace un momento me llamabas pero no cuando te respondía no me hablabas, papá?

-¿Papá?- preguntó Asuna confundida, alternando la mirada entre su esposo y los señores Kirigaya.

-Kazuto si que tiene un increíble sentido del humor cuando acaba de levantarse – rió levemente en tanto Minetaka asentía divertido.

-No entiendo, que es gracioso? - Kazuto no entendía nada. Al parecer todos en esa sala, incluyendo a Asuna que también había empezado a reír levemente, sabían algo que él no.

-¿que diría tu padre si te oyera decirle papá a otra persona? -Midori lo miró cariñosamente al decir esas palabras.

-No entiendo... si tú eres mi padre... - dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia el hombre frente a sí.

Asuna colocó su mano sobre la frente de su esposo, para de esa forma ver si tenía fiebre o algo - Kazuto kun, te sientes bien? - le dedicó una mirada preocupada a lo que él asintió para tranquilizarla –tu padre esta ahí – le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza para que se girara hacia su izquierda mirando a la puerta que daba al patio.

Cuando el pelinegro enfocó su vista hacia esa zona, un hombre alto, de cabellos y ojos tan negros como los de de él, con unas pocas canas adornando su cabeza, de tez blanca y buen porte, entró hasta situarse frente a él y con esa misma dulzura con la que lo miraba,le dijo – me alegra verte de nuevo... hijo – era la misma voz que había escuchado en un principio.

Kazuto se quedó estupefacto, no sabía que decir. Por un momento giró hacia su familia para buscar una explicación pero al hacerlo se halló completamente solo con aquel hombre, como si todos se hubieran esfumado de la nada.

-quiero decirte que tu madre y yo estamos muy orgulloso de poder ver que te convertiste en un gran hombre – el hombre desvió su vista unos segundos mirando algún punto incierto de aquella habitación –tus tíos si que han hecho un gran trabajo cuidándote.

El joven Kirigaya por su parte seguía confundido e impresionado. Por lo que el hombre continuó – tu madre y yo hubiéramos dado todo con tal de poder haberte visto crecer.. - esbozó una sonrisa triste.

Y fue esa frase que lo trajo de vuelta con los pies sobre la tierra. En ese instante recordó todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora. Vivir con Sugu, Midori y Mientaka, practicar kendo con su abuelo, enterarse que era adoptado, conocer a Asuna en el campus de la universidad, ser amigos, establecer una relación con ella, terminar su carrera, casarse con Asuna y finalmente... recordó la muerte de sus padres cuando apenas era un niño.

Y si se ponía a mirar bien, ese hombre frente a él se parecía bastante a la persona que aparecía junto con otra joven, en pocas fotos que sus tíos tenían guardadas.

-Pero.. cómo? - no sabiendo que otra cosa decir, impresionado por tener a su verdadero padre frente a sí. Él no lo recordaba, pero aun así la emoción se apoderó de Kazuto, tanto que dejó escapar algunas lagrimas.

-Solo vine a felicitarte hijo...

-Eh?, a felicitarme...¿por qué? - se limpió aquellas pequeñas gotas saladas que comenzaban a impedir su visión clara.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti – pero mientras mas intentaba secarse las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, mas borrosa se hacía su visión y la voz se escuchaba mas lejana cada vez.

-Pero de qué? - Kazuto empezó a desesperarse.

-Te amamos mucho...

-ESPERA!...

.

.

.

No sabía donde estaba, no reconocía el lugar. No fue sino hasta que vio pasara varias mujeres vestidas de blanco y algunas con otro color de ropa,que recordó que se encontraba en el hospital. Por poco y olvidaba el motivo por el cual se encontraba en ese lugar, pero al recordarlo no pudo mas que esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

-Oni chan... - Suguha salía de una de las salas con una alegría desbordante – que bueno que estas despierto, venía a avisarte que ya puedes pasar. Asuna san ya esta en su habitación.

Sin esperar que dijera nada mas, Kazuto se lanzó dentro y al poner un pie se encontró con la escena mas tierna y conmovedora que jamas pensó o imaginó siquiera podría presenciar en su vida. Asuna, su Asuna, recostada en aquella cama y a su lado estaba la criatura mas hermosa que jamas haya visto _(claro,sin contar a Yui. Porque aunque ella sea una IA, él la amaba como si fuese su propia hija)._

El pelinegro se acercó con cautela y silencio a la cama donde yacía tendida su amada que miraba apacible a su pequeño hasta que levantó la mirada al percatarse de la presencia de su esposo – es un niño Kazuto kun, nuestro niño – con la mirada algo aguada por la emoción y por el esfuerzo inmenso que hacía por no derramar algunas lagrimas de felicidad, le indicó que tomara al pequeño entre sus brazos.

Era la primera vez que tomaría a un niño tan pequeño entre sus brazos,y por esa razón tenía tanto miedo de lastimarlo o peor aun, dejarlo caer. Pero en cuanto lo acunó contra su pecho, se sintió el hombre mas afortunado del mundo, por tener un buen trabajo, una linda familia, una esposa hermosa y cariñosa, y ahora un pequeño niño parecido a él. Con sus cabellos tan negros como los suyos, una nariz respingada como la de su madre, de piel igual de blanca como la suya y de una suavidad envidiable, el pequeño se encontraba durmiendo,por lo que no pudo ver sus ojitos en ese momento. Su respiración se sentía tranquila y acompasada, su cuerpecito tan tibio al contacto con el suyo y el latir de su corazón lo llenó de emoción al sentir ese tenue y algo acelerado ritmo que marcaba indicándole que estaba vivo!. Un pedacito de Asuna y de él en un solo cuerpecito, tan frágil y delicado.

-Asuna - por primera vez después de tanto silencio Kazuto habló serio y con cierto tono inestable - sé que esto es algo que debería ser de los dos. Pero, puedo pedirte algo?.

Asuna lo miró algo confundida por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero al notar su mirada seria y algo inquieta, asintió con una sonrisa para darle ánimos a que continúe.

Él, se acercó hasta el oído de Asuna y le susurró algo que solo ella pudo oír. Al separarse ella le dedicó una mirada enternecida - claro que si, Kazuto kun.

Minetaka y Midori entraron a la habitación en el momento justo en que Kazuto sonreía feliz y depositaba un tierno beso en la frente de su hijo.

-Es precioso... - Midori interrumpió la conmovedora escena.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamarán? - cuestionó el mayor de los dos hombres.

A lo que la joven pareja se miraron cómplices antes de sonreír.

 _ **Flashback.**_

-Te amamos mucho...

El pelinegro extendió su mano derecha para intentar tocar el hombro de su padre.

-Ya debo irme Kazu, pero recuerda que siempre vamos a cuidar de ti y tu familia.

-Espera.. - logró sujetar la camisa del hombre antes de que terminara por voltear hacia la puerta de donde había llegado.

El hombre enternecido por la acción, abrazó a Kazuto hasta que otra voz se escuchó en la misma dirección de aquella puerta - Kazumi san, ya es hora...

Esta se oía dulce y femenina. Y si su padre estaba ahí entonces no podía ser mas que de... - mamá?.

\- La saludare de tu parte. Este es un día importante para ti y queríamos felicitarte y decirte lo orgullosos que estamos de ti. Pero solo podía venir uno y ella, aunque tenía muchas ganas de verte, dejó que lo haga yo.

De repente una radiante luz blanca empezó a llenar la habitación y cuanto mas potente se hacia menos podía distinguirse la silueta de las cosas, incluso la de ellos mismos.

-Tal vez, podamos venir de nuevo a verte y está vez los dos juntos.

-Espera..

-Nos vemos, hijo... - la luz terminó por llenar la habitación y en medio de todo ese resplandor Kazuto hizo un esfuerzo desesperado por volver a sujetar a su padre pero ya no lo consiguió.

Lo único que logró fue dar un ultimo grito desesperado.

-ESPERA!...

 _ **Fin Flashback.**_

La joven pareja se dedicó una mirada cómplices antes de sonreír - Kazumi, Kirigaya Kazumi!.

-Es.. ese no es?... - ambos adultos se miraron sorprendidos ante el nombre que le dijo su hijo y mas porque ellos jamás le habían mencionado como se llamaba el hermano del señor Minetaka.

-Si.. - fue la corta respuesta que salió de los labios de kazuto.

Muy pronto, los dos adultos tenían una expresión melancólica pero una tierna sonrisa. Como si recordarán muy buenos tiempos.

Ese ambiente melancólico desapareció en el momento en que Suguha volvía a ingresar a la habitación exclamando o mas bien exigiendo poder cargar a su sobrino. Lo cual Kazuto se lo negó alegando que estaba mejor con él _(aunque en realidad solo no quería separarse de su pequeño ni un momento)._ Ambos pelinegros pronto se vieron correteando por toda la habitación, kazuto con bebé en brazos, estrechándolo un poco mas contra su pecho pero sin demasiada fuerza para lastimarlo para que no se haga daño y para que Suguha no se lo quite.

Estuvieron unos breves momentos así hasta que Asuna lo reprendió, obligandolo a dárselo a su cuñada y diciéndole que luego él podría cargarlo de nuevo todo el tiempo que guste.

Kazuto aceptó a regañadientes mientras se lo pasaba cuidadosamente a su hermana.

Una vez de vuelto a sus brazos cuando su familia se retiró para dejar a los nuevos padres solos, se recostó junto a Asuna en el colchón. El bebé se encontraba a un lado de Asuna y kazuto del otro lado, ambos observándolo plácidamente cuando el pequeño empezó a despertar y a abrir sus ojitos. Y fue en ese momento que sintió que sus miradas se conectaban. Ni Asuna, ni él olvidarían jamas esa tierna mirada, su primera mirada y era solo para ellos dos.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Ok... si ya sé que el título no tiene nada original pero no se me ocurrió nada mas creativo xD

Bueno... este es mi aporte para el reto del día del padre _(un día tarde pero llegó xD)_

Tenía otra idea en mente, pero decidí hacer esta... tal vez mas adelante suba la otra.

Una aclaración, es que este fic es un AU pero conserve algunos detalles como el hecho que los padres de Kazu murieron cuando él era pequeño entre otras cosas xD.

Me despido; espero les haya gustado, nos vemos y feliz día del padre atrasado xD


End file.
